Dragon's Brood
by PenultimatePenman
Summary: AU A war between dragons looms on the horizon, and Fostra finds her village planted squarely in a valley full of rich supplies. Although brave, there is little the northmen of her home can do to stop the fearsome Golden Dragon, his black scaled friend, or any other of their horde. What hope does a useless, cripple girl have of protecting those she loves? Non/con, slavery, bondage
1. Abandoned

I slammed closed the gate of the sheep pen, my feed bucket now empty. Kicking some of the mud and dung from my boots, I tromped over to my home, muttering under my breath about how useless a flock was when it was too cold to shear them. The winter wind seemed to echo my cantankerous mood, tugging at my skirt and yanking my furs every which way until I was safely inside the house.

"Good to see you back, Fostra" Nyr called jovially from the kitchen where she was dutifully combing out Oeska's snarled hair, Bryhilde and Fjardn chasing each other around them.

I nodded to my step mother and younger siblings, trying to push the gloom out of my core. But it was so cold outside, and the frost left me feeling as bitter as the air. I was not a very good north woman. Not at all.

"Do you know when father might be home?" I asked, removing some of my heavy layers, and freeing mylong black hair from my furred hat.

Nyr shook her head, ever-present smile faltering slightly. "He's out on a hunt."

"…dragons?"

"It's not ruled out."

Isighed and sat down to take off my hide boot. Father had been quite busy securing our lands from the dragons ever since mother had passed. Perhaps it helped him with his grief. Then again, wasn't Nyr around for that?

I shook my head at the dry thought. Although it had been rough accepting a new mother at first, Nyr was good for the young ones. She was kind, and she was polite, and she was funny. We could probably end up being friends… eventually. I wasn't quite ready to be so cozy with the woman replacing my murdered mum yet.

Thinking of my father made me sigh. Seggr was a mountain of a man and fairly respected in our village for his hunting prowess. Like me, he had thick mop of shaggy black hair –an oddity among most northmen. Father liked to joke that we had frost giant blood in our family, but Isincerely doubted that considering the icy titans had not been seen in hundreds of years.

There was a sound of nails on wood and a furry mass of dog came bounding over to me. "Glad to see you too, Tik, I-" My greeting trailed off when Inoticed a long, polished length of wood in my pet's mouth. "Drop it, girl."

Tik complied, and a familiar shape fell to the floor.

"Alright," I called, standing. "Who gave my indoor leg to the dog?"

My siblings stilled, and looked wide eyed at each other. Before I could start interrogating them, Nyr was standing, hands on her hips.

"Fjardn? Do you know who did this?" He shook his head emphatically. "Was it Aldenn? Kerling?"

"Never mind," I grumbled, sitting back down and going about removing my outside leg. "It was probably an accident."

"Accident or not, you all need to take care of your sister's things. How do you expect her to tend to the animals, or help your father and I when-"

"It's fine, Nyr. Really."

The brunette woman looked uncertainly from me to the young ones, before sitting back down and returning to Oeska's hair. She tried hard, she really did, but I just wasn't ready to let her in yet.

Slowly, I stretched my leg out, unwrapping the many layers of healer's cloth that kept my outdoor limb bound to me. I had lost my calf from the knee down two years ago, on the same night I lost my mother, and while I had long since learned to walk and function, I was still trying to recover from Svass' passing.

Mother had been pregnant again, but much longer than usual. When the tenth month started to pass, the town healer had thought she was carrying twins. Babies seven and eight. Seggr has been ecstatic. Every day he glowed almost as much as Svass.

Of course the damned dragons had chosen then to attack. Sure, they had always been a threat to the far flung hunters, explorers and sailors, but they had never been a trouble to villages. No one was prepared as they swept down from the sky and laid waste to everything.

I could remember each moment clearly. The terrifying luster of golden scales, and fire licking up the walls while the sheep and livestock screamed as they were flown off. My mother going into labor, and then our house had collapsing. I remembered being pinned by a fallen ceiling rafter, mother breathlessly singing, trying to sooth me while the ruins burned around us.

By the time we had been dug out, Svass and the twins were gone, and I was barely clinging to life. But I could still hear Seggr's desperate screams echoing in myears. Part of him had broken that day. Our whole family had.

I finished removing my leg and went about binding up my indoor one. It had taken months, but I had the changing of my limbs down to routine. It helped that all I had to do was tend to the sheep, and tend to myself. I had been slated to marry before the attack, but Seggr had declared he would not give up his daughter until he felt his family was healed. I would always be eternally grateful of that. Some girls were not so lucky to have a father who loved his children so thoroughly. I couldn't imagine a life without him if he got hur-

I cut that line of thought off. Father would be fine. He had to be. He had Nyr to worry over him and sooth his aches.

Pulling myself to my feet, I found my balance on my wooden leg then hobbled over to the table. "So, what's for dinner, mother?"

Nyr smiled radiantly up at me, she was always so happy when any of her new children acknowledged her. How such kindness could survive a house with six children was a mystery –even if some of us were older.

"Roast bear and potatoes."

"Sounds good." I bent down to plant a kiss on the woman's cheek and could practically feel the glow from Nyr. If only I could be so blissfully happy all the time.

Sighing yet again, I sat myself in an empty seat and called Byrnhilde to my lap. My younger sister, who looked the most like Svess, happily complied, all missing teeth, freckles and auburn hair.

"Sing me a song, Froscha." She hadn't been able to say my name properly since she had lost her front two teeth, but everyone found it more than amusing.

"Which song?" I retorted, used to this routine.

"I dunno. Something with animals."

"Something with animals, huh? That's very descriptive."

She poked my cheek. "You're not funny."

"And you're not being very nice to someone you're asking to sing to you." She stuck her tongue out and I couldn't hold back a laugh. If I could count on anyone to raise my normally despondent mood, it was my little siblings. "Well I guess you have swayed me. How about the hawk that chases the rabbit?"

"_Yeah_. That one."

"Very well then," Drawing in a deep breath, I began the familiar little ditty. Mother had always been quite the songstress, and had taught each of her children them as well. But since Aldenn and I were the only two who had gotten past the terrible voice cracking of growing up, it usually fell to us to sing for the littler ones.

But I didn't mind that much. Although I often struggled not to sink on myself, being with family always helped. They understood me, even if I wasn't quite sure to make of myself.

And that had to be enough for now.

Two more days passed, and I was beginning to wonder if father had met his fate out on the icy plains. I would banish the thoughts as quickly as they came, but it was hard to imagine mere men standing up to the armored beasts that could fly off with a whole horse.

Beasts that could take away a leg.

A mother.

My feed bucket fell to the ground, snapping me from my escalating panic. My hand went to my face to feel tears running down my freezing cheeks. Why was Icrying? I was supposed to be over this. I was a strong, fierce north woman. I did not know pain, Idid not show weakness, and I did most certainly not cry because my father was taking too long on a hunt.

Bending down, I hurried to shove the rest of my feed back in the bucket. It would do no one any good if my flock gorged itself to the point of sickness. And what would Seggr say if-

"Didn't anyone tell you, you look much prettier with a smile?"

I jolted, joy flooding through every bit of my body. Whirling, I practically tripped over my own wooden leg when I saw him standing at the fence. Massively tall, broad and with that telltale raven hair.

"Father!" I squealed, rushing to his large form. I flung herself at him, and was not surprised when he picked me up and swung me over the fence separating us.

"My little Fostra," He echoed, voice deep and full of comforting baritone. "Have you been good while I've been gone?"

"No, I've been terribly wicked," I shot back. "I'm afraid you can never go away again."

"Is that so, little girl?"

"Quite unfortunately."

He let out a raucous laugh and swung me up to his shoulders. I was no wraith, but my hundred and forty pounds of muscle didn't seem to matter much to my mountain of a father. And to be honest, perched on his shoulders it was easy to forget that I was a one legged old maid with a dead mother.

We went bounding through the snow and slush and all too soon Father was setting me down just before our oaken door. With a loud bellow, he threw the entrance open and burst inside. I followed behind, but barely had enough time to find my footing on our wooden floor before we were swamped by the rest of the Mjornn brood. For a few minutes everything was squeals, laughter and hugs, even sullen Aldenn joining in the cacophony.

That night dinner was merry and full of tales. Father was as glib as ever, and I wondered how many of his stories were padded in some places and sugar coated in others. But I refrained from asking Father, lest I dim the smiles on my sibling's faces.

It wasn't until much later, when I was washing dishes by the basin with Nyr, that my mood grew sour.

"Frodleik asked after you this afternoon," She murmured gently, eyes looking sidelong at her me.

I struggled not to snarl at the name. "And what did that soothsayer want?"

"She was wondering if you were going to come back to her shop. You have always been her only apprentice."

Ah that. Of course. "I have told you, and her many times. I am not interested in magik anymore. I was never very good at it anyways. Not like mother."

"Just because your magiks could not save her that night does not mean they are not worthwhile."

"Enough, Nyr. Please do not spoil father's homecoming with these thoughts."

The brunette woman nodded, eyes hooded and sad. If I didn't know better, I never would guess that my step-mother was only a few years my elder.

"When I was your age, I lost my husband and my baby while at sea. I thought it would be the end of me. But I'm still here, and I have a new family full of love. Don't give up, Fostra. For Svess's sake, please."

I dropped the plate I had been cleaning and tromped off to the room I shared with Aldenn. There were times where I welcomed Nyr's optimism, but this was not one of them. I was in one of my moods, and was more than happy to be safe inside my own chambers.

"The dragons are coming closer."

My head turned in the direction of the voice, and I saw Aldenn, my slightly younger brother sitting on his cot. He had the unfortunate reputation of looking like a thinner version of our father, but with sandy blond hair and a permanent air of gloom. However, I was happy that at least one of my siblings was known for being more taciturn than I. It was bad enough to be the child that everyone pitied.

"What makes you say that?"

"I heard it when I tacked some of the hunter's bridles. They say there's a war on, between the dragons of our lands and their mountain counterparts. They're fighting over the territories, food and mates."

"Men and beasts," I muttered. "Always fighting over something."

"You're not wrong. Anyways, they're talking about moving the whole village. Getting us out of the valley since that seems to be what the dragons want so badly."

"But we can't leave!" I snapped, panic bubbling up in me. "This is where mother is!"

"Mother is dead." I jerked my head at my brother's matter of fact retort. How could he be so calm about it? It had been less than three years! "And if you're stupid enough to risk the lives of the rest of our family, then I think she would be very disappointed in you."

"Shut up."

"Sorry, I should know better than to talk to you like this when the sun is down. You're always so much crankier at night."

"And you're just always cranky."

"I never denied this."

We shared a look, and the tension broke. We were never very good at staying mad at each other. We had lost too much to be troubled by such petty things. Even if my little brother was a complete and utter brat.

"Good night, dear brother."

"Good night, terrible sister."

I allowed myself a laugh, and then slid into bed. I could worry about dragons tomorrow. For now, father was safe at home.

And that was all I could ask for.


	2. Absconded

For one full fortnight father stayed with us. He helped me tend the sheep, refreshed our pile of firewood, repaired several troughs and just generally fixed everything that my siblings and I didn't know how to do ourselves. Of course he spent plenty of time in the master room with Nyr, but I was old enough to know why and that they needed to be left alone.

Every night the house was filled with laughter and father's tales. Sometimes I actually felt myself getting carried away like the little ones, and seeing myself out on the tundra, spear in hand, getting revenge on the evil beings that killed my mother.

But then I would remember that I was a cripple and that any hope I had of exploration had gone away with my leg.

"Play us a song, Fostra?"

"Huh?" I looked up from my plate, realizing my dad was holding my kantele out to me.

"It's been too long since I've had a good song. The rest of the hunters are no good." Father said, toothy grin flashing at me. "Tell me an adventure."

"Haven't you been on plenty of your own?" I quipped, taking my wooden instrument in hand and settling it on my lap.

"None as good as our legends. What about that one about the giants?"

"Ah, so specific. It must run in my family." But I knew exactly what he meant; the tale of the grand hero Erikksyn and his perilous climb through the unreachable mountains. I cleared my throat and started my song. My family listened, the little ones getting up and reenacting the lyrics as I went along. Aldenn drummed his spoon beside me on the table, adding another layer to the performance.

Happiness flooded through me as my fingers danced across the taut strings. Here I was safe. Here was my have-

A terrible blaring ripped through the night and my kantele fell to the ground.

I knew that sound. It terrified me.

"_Dragons_," Father hissed, jolting to his feet. Suddenly everyone was up and moving. "Nyr, grab the little ones. Fostra, Aldenn, bring up the rear. Go to the main hall, hide in the bunker, keep the doors open as long as you can."

"But Fathe-" I started.

"_GO._"

There was no arguing with that tone, and we rushed to obey. Nyr grabbed Oeska and Brynn while I grabbed Brynhilde's and Fjardn's hand with Kerling and Aldenn following close behind. As one unit we ran out of our cabin, determined to get to the safehouse that had been built since the last attack.

Even so, I couldn't resist looking to the sky. Sure enough, massive shapes quickly darted through the inky darkness, blotting out the stars until the occasional bloom of fire illuminated a lustrous scale. What did they want? Why were they here _again?_

A bellowing roar shook the ground, almost knocking us off our feet. I decided perhaps I would save the questions until I was safely underground.

Which was an issue. I was slowing my family down. Sure, the little ones weren't very fast, but I was barely keeping up. I could tell that Aldenn and Kerling were slowing their pace to make sure I wasn't left behind, and honestly it infuriated me. I was the eldest daughter of the bravest warrior in our village, and I couldn't even keep up with _children?_

My internal diatribe was cut off when I felt my wooden foot land on a piece of ice under the snow. I knew what was happening, but there was no way to stop it. I barely had the presence of mind to let go of Brynhilde and Fjardn before I tumbled to the ground, and rolled down an icy bank.

My body picked up speed as I fell, my hands scrambling for purchase in the snow. My back slammed into a gate before I could slow myself, and I blearily recognized our neighbor's farm.

"Fostra!"

I looked up the hill to see Nyr hand off her wards to Kerling, and shove them towards the direction of the safe house. Dutifully, my siblings raced off, and the brunette woman slid down to me.

"Are you hurt?" She asked breathlessly, trying to help me up from where I lay crumpled against a wooden post.

Before I could answer, a horrifying shape landed at the top of the hill we had just been at, and spit a plume of fire into the air. It was at least four horse lengths and had scales of glittering gold. I might have thought it metal itself if not for the flames beginning to rain down around us.

Needless to say, we didn't need much encouragement to run. Of course we couldn't take the same path the rest of my family had. Quickly, I tried to think back to all my times making deliveries for Frodleik, and the quickest way to get to the great hall without cutting through the center of town.

"This way!" I hissed, pulling Nyr off to the side. We fled as quickly and quietly as we could. Everywhere around us, massive beasts roared and spit flames, only to be answered with North Men battle cries.

Against all odds, we made it to the main hall, although the roof was already aflame. Breathing heavily, and my thigh aching from my wooden attachment rubbing it raw, Nyr and I stumbled in.

"Come on!" I heard Aldenn scream from the trap door that lead down into the only place safe from dragons.

We made it less than three steps before the roof came crashing down between us and our only safety. I let out a shrill scream, but it wasn't at the sudden change of architecture, but rather the giant ebony dragon that now stood in front of us.

"Close the door!" I heard Nyr scream. "Seal it!"

"But-"

The devil's beast let out an ear-shattering roar.

"I said close it! Two lives for the many!"

There was a string of curses, and the grinding of stone as my brother sealed our only hope at living through this night. Oh well, I didn't have much of a life to look forward to anyways. But it wasn't fair that Father was going to lose another love. It had taken him so long to even function after Mother had been killed. Would he survive this time?

The dragon turned its head towards us, mouth open. I saw color begin to light the back of its throat and realized what it was doing just in time to tackle Nyr out of the way of a blistering ray of fire.

We flew over a banquet table and landed in a heap against a wooden pillar.

"There's a door on the far side of this hall," I whispered, heart pounding like a griffin trying to escape from my ribcage. "I'll distract the beast, you run."

Her blue eyes narrowed at me in disgust. "I'm not going to leave my child to die."

"I'm not your child." I hissed. "But you are my Father's wife. Let me do this for him. You know I don't have a chance. Let me die with honor." She shoved me off and reached for one of the knives that had clattered to the floor with us. I don't know where she got such loyalty, but I didn't have time for it. "Nyr, please. You're the only one who can save him after tonight. You're the only one who can take care of the little ones. One like for the many."

Those eyes looked to me, and this time I saw tears in them, then she was off and running toward her escape. Thank the gods.

The beast tracked her movement, and I struggled to my feet. Lurching to the table, I grabbed one of the fire pokers and threw it square at the creature's scaled face.

The metal rod clanged uselessly against the side of its massive head, and its serpentine green gaze landed squarely on me. Fear swamped me as I returned its viridian stare, night-black cat eyes boring into me like arrows.

"Come on, you lizard bastard!" I screamed, throwing another rod. "Time to send me to Valhalla!"

It let out a screech and spun. The next thing I knew, something solid crashed into my side and slammed me into one of the wooden pillars. I gasped, breathless, and my vision cleared to see the beast's onyx tail pull away. I slid to the ground, coughing and gasping. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't run. And my murderer was slinking towards me, all fire and Hades, but I had one last trick up my sleeve.

Or leg, rather.

Just like I knew it would, the dragon kept nearing until it was a breath away from me. It opened its jaws wide, teeth long and deadly within red, red gums. Once more, I saw the familiar lighting that meant it was about to spit fire and burn me whole.

So I promptly shoved my wooden leg down its throat.

The dragon reared back, screaming and choking, claws shredding whatever it came in contact with. All I could do was laugh, and laugh, and laugh.

"What a mighty beast!" I mocked, struggling to my feet. "Brought lo by the village cripple."

It continued to squeal, teeth biting at the polished wood lodged into its windpipe. For a moment I thought I might have actually felled the beast, that I might live through this night. But then the choking sound grew more pointed, and a plume of fire erupted from the black dragon's maw, illuminating the room and burning my leg to ash.

That was disappointing.

I let out a sigh, having nothing left to say, but instead of killing me, the dragon now looked at me anew. I knew it was impossible, but I felt like it was analyzing me in its emerald gaze- piecing together what it could about the strange girl with one leg staring it down.

Slowly it moved towards me, and this time I straightened myself. I was going to face death like a true warrior. I would make Father proud. I would not scream, or cry, or beg for my li-

And why was the dragon smelling me!?

I had been so caught up in my noble death that I hadn't noticed that the vile creature had reached me. Its massive nostrils brushed against my clothes, like it was trying to figure something out, skimming over my hair, my thighs, then resting on my middle. I tried not to move, but I couldn't help the shimmer of terror as it rubbed its massive nose against my abdomen. What did it want? To make sure I had eaten something tasty before it would eat _me?_

But mutual silence was broken when the doors to the great hall burst open, and a spear sailed through. The dragon twisted its body to avoid the weapon, and I took that as my cue to throw myself to the floor and try to get away.

"Fostra!"

I looked to my spear-toting savior to see my father, horror struck in the doorway. He was alive!

But all my jubilation was cut short when the dragon's claws landed around my body, and I felt its foot press into my back. For one precious moment Seggr and I locked gazes, but then I was in the air.

For a moment I couldn't understand what happened, but then I heard the moving of its great leathery wings and the cries of my father below. The black dragon was taking me away. What was left of me would never be laid near my mother.

"_Fostra!"_ I heard one last weak cry from the ground before the clouds swallowed me. I laid in the dragon's grip, too in shock to comprehend what was going on. By the time my mental faculties started to work, I realized it was freezing and I was having trouble breathing. Perhaps this is what my father was talking about when he mentioned the thin air of the mountain tops.

But thinking of my father brought me back to the situation at hand –er…claw, and I started to pound against the foot holding me hostage. "Let me go!" I screamed with the last of my breath. "You can eat me in the comfort of my own village, you miserable Hel spawn!"

The evil beast only replied with a harsh shake, but it was enough to rattle the entire world around me. Gasping, I tried to work up another insult, but only managed a short cough before everything blinked out of existence.

My head hurt.

Why did my head hurt?

Groaning, I brought my hand to my skull, massaging my scalp. Or at least I tried to do that, but a sharp pain in my side stopped me short. My eyes fluttered open in surprise, and I suddenly realized I was no exactly at home anymore.

I let out a startled shriek and jolted upright, then immediately regretted the motion. I was on a large pile of straw in what appeared to be a cave full of gold, furs, and jewels. Torches lit the walls far, far away from me and glowing light stones shone from the ceiling high above. But the stunning splendor around me took a lesser seat to the agonizing stabs in my side. Lifting my working tunic, I saw a black-purple bruise spreading across my swollen ribcage. Great. On top of being kidnapped by a dragon, I had broken bones to deal with now.

Head clearing, I tried to find any other damage I had suffered. Other than a sore back from my fall down the hill, and my stump rubbed raw, the ribs seemed to be my biggest issue.

Oh that and being eaten alive by a giant lizard that spewed fire. There was that thing.

How was I supposed to die a death worthy of being let into Valhalla when my murderer was drawing this out so long? It was one thing to kill and eat someone, but I thought it a little rude to just carry me away from house and home and let me just wait for my demise when it got around to it.

I paused in my ridiculous thoughts. The dragon wasn't _here._ Why wasn't I running?

Scolding myself, I floundered to my knees and made my way to the ground. Luckily, there were plenty of furniture and other large treasures strewn about that I could hop along with relative ease.

Steeling myself against my fatigue, I forced myself towards what I guessed to be the entrance by the pattern of all the clutter around me. I would keep going until I either escaped, died of exhaustion or the dragon came back.

As fate would have it, I hardly got away from my makeshift straw bed when the sound of bat-like wings filled the air. Spitting curses, I dropped and then rolled under what looked to be some sort of foreign altar. Maybe the dragon would think I had run off and fly away after me. Maybe it would even forget about the meager snack it had tucked away.

And maybe I would just magically regenerate my missing limb.

Charcoal feet slammed down beside me, and I clamped my hand over my mouth to stifle my squeak of terror. Heavy, reptilian breaths echoed through the room while it stood there. I could only wait, petrified, for my obsidian attacker to discover me and end it all.

What I didn't expect was for a horrifying keening to interrupt the silence, followed quickly by the sound of creaking bones and joints. There was rattling, and the hiss of steam like something out of a horror legend. Before my mind could place any of the cacophony, the black claws and scaled beside me were gone, replaced instead by two very large, very human feet.

In that moment my heart stopped, but time kept on moving mercilessly. I was still struggling to find my breath when the very pale, very naked man that had replaced the dragon crouched down to look at me.

"Are you coming out or what?"

I stared dumbly at him, and he just extended a long, pale hand. A long, pale, human hand. _Human._ He was _human._

And also naked_._

Slowly, I grasped his palm and let him pull me to my foot. His grip was surprisingly hot, like it was the middle of summer and he had spent too much time in the sun.

I didn't like it.

"You're awake." He stated matter of factly once I was up.

Now that I was upright, I was able to take him in fully, and I felt myself blush. The man who stood before me was the very definition of perfection.

His skin was alabaster white, and sculpted into flawless planes of muscle and sinew. Not a single inch of him didn't speak of both grace and power. His malevolent emerald eyes looked down at me from a noble nose, his narrow, angular chin framed by his onxy-black hair. My mouth went dry as I looked up at him from my considerably smaller height. Who was this man? Could he really be…

"A-are you a d-dragon?" I heard myself sputter.

He nodded, a toothy –too toothy- smirk gracing his face.

"B-but you're human."

"No at all. This is just a form that looks similar to yours." He bent down, taking in a deep breath of my hair, and I felt my blood stop pumping. This was the beast that kidnapped me. This was the beast that was going to rip out my guts and dine on my flesh. "It makes things much more convenient."

"What things?" Although his teeth were pointed like fangs, I didn't believe it would be easier to consume me in his current form.

"Mating." He answered nonchalantly.

My eyes went wide and my mind scrambled to catch up. I tried to think of some retort, or question, but my body decided to turn and run.

I didn't get very far with just one leg, and crashed to the ground. My ribs protested furiously, but I was being picked up before I could even cradle the injury.

"You need to heal. Brooding dragons is difficult enough without wounds."

"I am not brooding dragons!" I screamed, feeling my breathing pick up until it was bordering on hyperventilation. How could this be happening? It wasn't real! It wasn't _real!_ "Put me down! Take me home! I want to go home!"

But the man paid me no mind and laid me back down on my straw bed. As soon as I was out of his grip I tried to rear up and slide away, but he just reached out and yanked me back down.

"Be still," He ordered, voice cold as the wind outside.

I froze in my spot, trembling as he tilted his head down to me. Like it was the most normal thing in the world, he sniffed at my middle, a broad smile across his face.

"They let me have you because they thought you were lesser," He murmured. "But I could smell it on you. You have many siblings, do you not? Others in your brood?"

"What? I- yes, yes I have four brothers and two sisters." I blurted, still terrified out of my mind. Why had none of the legends spoken of this? Sure, it was known that dragons preferred maiden meat, but I had never been taught it was for actual mating purposes.

"Perfect," The beast/man breathed, voice as enticing as honey from the comb. But I was not soothed by his happiness. "You'll birth me a horde, and then they'll have to recognize me as- will you stay put!?"

He grabbed me as I tried to slide away again, and forced me back onto the straw. Growling in warning, one of his hands firmly gripped my injured ribs and applied pressure.

"_Behave_."

"No!" I shriek back, kicking out at him. He knocked my leg to the side and knelt down, keeping one hand on my ribs to hold me in place. The pain was starting to overwhelm me, but I pushed through. I had lost a leg, I could more than deal with a little discomfort from my side. "Take me home! Take me home, right now!"

His once-smooth tone took on the edge of a dagger. "I have chosen you as my mate and you will _obey_!" His unused hand went to my throat and pressed me down into the hay. My fingers tried to claw at his arms, but my nails couldn't even pierce his skin. I writhed futilely against him, gasping epithets. My rage burned like a hearth fire, but the bastard just sat there with a smug expression on his too-assured face.

That was until I shifted the wrong way against him and his head tilted back in bliss.

I froze, suddenly aware of a hardened length pressing into the fabric of my skirt. Frodleik had taught me enough about anatomy to know exactly was I was feeling.

My captor looked down at me, eyes hooded. I opened my mouth to plead mercy, but his lips silenced me.

I had been kissed a handful of times, mostly by my former intended, but it had never been like this. The beast's lips were forceful and heated, moving against mine with authority. I refused to open my mouth and a growl issued from low in his throat. His weight pressed down on me, entirely too warm to be comfortable, and his hands gripped me hard at my side and neck.

Although I could deal with pain, there was only so much that I could do against lack of air, and I felt my head start to swim. My fingers scrambled along his smooth biceps, pinching, scratching, until I reached for his hair. I buried my hands in his black tresses and yanked as hard as I could, but the only result was a low rumble from the chest of my attacker. Nothing I did phased him, or halted his brutal attack.

Finally my resolve broke and I gasped for air. The dragon let go of my throat, but his mouth did not let up its assault. His tongue slid over mine, too hot for comfort, and his recently freed hand founds its way under my simple tunic.

Unbidden, tears sprang into my eyes, and I felt my breath hitching in my throat. Defeated, I let my hands fall to hay on either side of me.

The impossibly warm man shifted, resting more of his weight on me. My mind churned, a mess of terror, disgust and utter fear, and nothing existed beyond his mouth plundering mine. That was, until a horrendous crack sounded between us and I screamed into his kiss.

He pulled back abruptly, sitting on his haunches. Growling, he lifted my tunic to look at my side. "Broken?" He murmured, laying a palm on what he had just been gripping so tightly.

I nodded brusquely, pressing my lips in a thin line against the pain, and any further assault.

"You are more fragile than I thought." He frowned, leaning back, and I tried not to look at his still engorged member. "This is not good for birthing. How long does this take to heal?"

"I dunno. A couple of months."

His green eyes looked to me dubiously. "What are months?"

"What do you mean- I, uh," I scrambled to get my mind in order. It wasn't every day that I went from being molested to being questioned about the healing capacities of my human body. "Sixty sleeps?" I guessed.

"_What?_" His face was suddenly a breath from mine, fangs bared in a razored snarl. "That long?"

"I-I think so, I don't really know."

"No, no, no." He hissed. To my dismay his hands settled on my hips, sharp nails sinking into my skirt like it was threadbare instead of thick wool. "I found you, and captured you. I will not wait two moons for you to accept my seed!"

I just stared up at him, my own eyes wide in terror and shock. How could he speak of it so casually? Did this insane lizard man really intend to make me bear him children? Was that even possible?

Abruptly he pushed himself back and stormed away. I couldn't even formulate a sentence before that same groan-hiss-cracking-steaming sound echoed through the cave, and my captor was once more a dragon. Unable to move from the straw, I watched as his bat like wings took him out of the cave and into the air.


End file.
